Palette: Color and Promises
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Four years later from behind held prisoners inside the underground lab inside the ShinRa manner. Project Z had been freed and now is searching for his buddy, upon finding him, Cloud isn't the same person as he used to be, this mysterious woman with brunette hair keeps showing up at the right times helping out the duo as Project Z is trying to make a break for freedom...


**Palette: Color and Promises**

* * *

Brief notes from **Cloud0Strife01**:

_Thought I try something new because I've been so down lately that… well. I'm not going to go there, I'll be uploading updates for the other stories as I go along, maybe I'm starting to move on now from mourning._ **–smiles–** _Let's get back into business with writing and enough with the dating_ **–laughs-** _I'm just a nuts right now because I feel a bit lighter_

* * *

The body became more aware of what had happened, his prison inside that test tube had been unlocked for some unknown reason, laying on the floor some unknown reason. But he had a reason to get his body off the slick floor, to find Cloud. He knew for sure that the cute blonde is still alive; his heart knew that he was. All that he had to do was get this body moving again to find Cloud, his Cloud.

Pulling back his arms, the palms of his hands were pressed against the wet floor. Slowly he pushed against the floor, moving his legs painfully then before he knew it. The man stood on his two legs, steady, ready to take on the world, just like had head before his became a prisoner of this underground death lab. Sprinting out of the room the long black mane whips wildly behind him, the mako drops burned into whatever surface that it had touched.

Quickly the man had stopped running when a trail of white feathers had led down a hidden hallway, the damned place is so damned dark that he wouldn't have noticed it, curious; the former SOLDIER had begun to follow the trail of feathers. His vision had already adjusted to the pitch black hallway, more aware then usual; his ears picked up some beeping and air being pumped. He came to stand in front of the steel door, swallowing hard. He reached out and grabs the handle of the door and pushed it open, the bright light from inside the room had filled the dark hallway, momentary blinding the man. With a few blinks of the eyes, his mouth parted at the sight.

A female in a short hospital gowned is floating inside a tank, attached to several thick tubes with a air mask covering the face.

Quickly rubbing his eyes then looked again. The thing that really struck his is that small part of her hair that really reminded him of his Chocobo buddy, stepping into the room the man had kept his eyes fixated on the female.

A female with long brunette hair came walking out from behind the work station. "Hojo, I didn't realize- " Stops talking mid-sentence and stared at the man. Soaked with Mako head to toe "Project Z, how did you escape?" questioned the experiment as she stood in shock beside the stainless steel examination table

"Wh-Who is that?" his voice shaky. Slowly walking towards the tank

"Project C. Cloud Strife" She replied.

He turned towards the female his eyes burning with anger "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM**?" pointing at Cloud as he yelled at the woman

"Saving a life" looking away from the man. "If I hadn't done it, then Hojo would have surely killed him three years ago"

Taking a step back away from the tank "Three years? I've been here for three years?"

Walks towards back towards the work station the female had typed onto the keyboard then the mako inside the tank started to drain "Go, take her and go"

"What's the catch?"

Shakes her head. "I'm to earn forgiveness for my sins. I've torn apart two lives already—people that I really cared about and should have ran away with one" painful look appeared on her face "Please, take the most absolute care" bowing her head then runs out of the room

Opens his mouth and reached out towards the fleeing woman then drops his hand quickly. Turning to Cloud who is laying on the bottom of the tank "We have to go Cloud" pulling back his arm then punched the tank, shattering the glass on the one side with ease, Then steps into the tank, kneeling down then removes the tubes and air mask. "Would you hit me if I asked you on a date right now?" smiles.

Cloud took a deep breathe.

"I'll take that as a maybe" sliding his arms underneath the woman and lifts her up into his arms. Then turns towards the door


End file.
